


The Stubble

by Themooncat



Series: A Nugget's life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo is trying for a beard. His family love it! Nugget on the other hand absolutely hates it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: A Nugget's life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahah so that one drabble/one shot story, Nugget, has now become a series!
> 
> It's just gonna be random drabbles/shorts set in the Nugget verse. 
> 
> For a more clear image of what Kuroo's beard looks like i imagine it to be a short, stubble-y looking beard. (Kind of like choi si-won or godfrey gau... or if you watch teen wolf kind of like Derek's beard/stubble.)

Kuroo has stopped shaving his face completely in hopes of growing a nice beard. It took sometime to convince Kei, but the blond was also quite curious to see how his husband would look with one.

He’s gotten to the point where his hair is now growing evenly instead of in patches, and is currently maintaining a nice short trimmed stubble-beard. – He once joked and asked Kei if he could grow a soul patch, just a soul patch, and Kei had laughed until tears rolled from his eyes. – But something he has noticed is that while his family enjoys his current style, their cat, Nugget, seems to think otherwise. Whenever nugget notices that Kuroo is heading in his direction, nugget sprints away and hides under whichever furniture he can squeeze himself into. If nugget is playing with the kids and Kuroo comes to join them Nugget will hide behind the kids and slink away once he sees the opportunity.

When Kuroo was lucky and finally caught Nugget, the poor guy was just walking by to find the kids when Kuroo scooped him up and hugged the cat. The cat’s fur bristled when it felt the stubbly beard pressed against his back. Oblivious, Kuroo sat down on the living room couch and smoothed Nugget’s fur out and the cat finally relaxed, until Kuroo then tried to kiss Nugget. The cat instinctively shoved it paws up and pushed Kuroo’s face away letting out a weary yowl.

Kuroo sighs dejectedly and lets Nugget go free, watching the black ball of fur dash up the stairs and to the kids’ bedroom.

Kei finds him later in their bedroom, moping. Kei gives him a small smile and slides onto the bed beside his husband asking softly: “What’s wrong babe?”

Kuroo returns the smile but it doesn’t reach the energy he wanted to convey. “I think Nugget hates me.” Kuroo confesses.

Kuroo is met with silence but when he feels light shaking beside him he looks back at Kei and sees his husband trying his hardest to hold his laughter in, but once their eyes meet Kei burst out laughing, cackling and apologising. “pff! I’m so sorry, Tetsu! I wasn’t- It’s just- ahahah!” Kei hides his face on Kuroo’s bicep to muffle his laughs.

“Your compassion is very touching.” Kuroo mumbles faking hurt. Kei finally controlled his laughter and sits up to look at Kuroo properly.

“Oh, Tetsu. Nugget loves you he’s just not a fan of your beard, it’s new to him so he’s probably just scared and maybe it’s too scratchy for him. But he’ll come around.” Kei brings a hand to Kuroo’s face and rubs his thumb across his cheek and beard in that area.

Kuroo nods in understanding, still a bit bummed that their cat is going to still be avoiding him for a while. But then he looks at his husband and a sly smile slowly makes it’s way across his face. A hand moving to wrap around Kei’s waist so his hand can rest on the small of his back. “And you? How do you find the beard?”

Kei huffs and pretends to pond over the thought. “Hmmm. I don’t know.” Kuroo laughs and Kei chuckles leaning over his husband and swinging a leg over so he was straddling his waist. He smiles and leans down till their faces were less than an inch apart, their lips brushing when Kei spoke. “I really love it.”

Kuroo smiles brightly and closes the gap, kissing his husband and pulling him closer. Kei moans into the kiss when the beard scrapes against his cheek and chin. Kuroo knows that Kei really does love his beard, even as it was growing. Kei loved the feel of the stubble scraping against his skin, leaving warm red marks and sending tingles down the blond’s spine. When they are alone – kids off at a sleepover or visiting their uncles Bokuto and Keiji – Kei thrives for the beard burns Kuroo leaves across his body.

So as long as his husband and kids like the beard, Kuroo can hold out and wait for nugget to come around. He misses his little couch buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything/chat with me on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
